Scott Summers, The Chosen One
by slickboy444
Summary: A major ScottJean fic. Scott disappears without a trace and the rest of the xmen are left without their leader. But it turns out there is a lot more to Scott than any of them could have imagined.
1. Vanished

More Then Just A Leader  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! I'm back with another story for X-men Evolution. I'd like to send a million thanks to those who have reviewed my other stories and provided constructive criticism. This story is another Scott/Jean story. I'm still a big fan of them! I thought this story up while writing "Worse Than Death." It is another fic that has many references to the mystic arts. However, this story has nothing to do with the story line of my other two fics. This is a story for all you Cyclops fans out there, so if you like him I think you will like this story. Remember I don't own X-men in any way so please don't sue me. I beg you all to tell me what you think. I crave reviews! Send them to slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Deep in the heart of the Himalayas, there is little contact with the outside world. The people of a nameless place of mystery, known as Taitzu, are no exception. Their world seems caged in by the immense mountains that protect them. They live in a world of magic and mysticism, rather than technology and logic. In this place magic is the way of the people, who have lived there for countless generations and stayed away from the rest of the world. Magic is what helps them eat, keeps them living, and guards their souls. However, in the realm of mystery that is Taitzu, all is not well.  
  
"Master Chan! Master Chan!" yelled a mysterious down the halls of a dark temple.  
  
The monk ran and ran until he reached the main shrine to find a single man at the foot of a statue, meditating.   
  
"Master..." said the monk as he approached the man cautiously.  
  
"I already know why you are here," responded the tall, cloaked man.  
  
The monk who had alerted Chan stopped approaching him as he watched his master stay lost in his thoughts and deep in meditation.  
  
"I sensed the weakening of the containment field. It is only a matter of time before...It breaks free."  
  
The young monk began to back away in fear at those words. Something in his master's omen struck fear deep in to the heart of the monk's fragile mind.  
  
"What can we do Master Chan?" asked the young monk nervously.  
  
The older, wiser master sat still for a moment, still meditating. "We...Can't do anything. If we try and fight it our efforts will be in vain. The evil one's powers are far greater than anybody else in Taitzu."  
  
The younger monk stood in shock.  
  
"But...There is a way we can be saved," reassured Chan in a monotone voice. "We must finally seek the chosen one from the prophecies that lies beyond our town. We must bring him here and awaken the chi from within. This being...Is the only one who can save our town, and ensure the safety of this world."  
  
"Do you know where we can find this being?" asked the younger monk.  
  
The master turned around slowly and revealed his face that was old from the winds of time. He closed his eyes, raised his hands, and mysterious blue light began to appear before him. In that light a picture formed, it was a picture of young man. The monk looked at the picture. The man had mysterious red specs over his eyes, brown hair, and a tall stature.   
  
"This is the one," said Chan. "His name is Scott Summers. He is the world's only hope in fighting off the most evil of evil. You must gather your minions and retrieve him. Bring him to this town at once."  
  
The younger monk bowed before his master. "It shall be done Master Chan."  
  
The younger monk then left the shrine and ran out to gather his forces. Meanwhile, the mysterious Chan stayed in the shrine and continued meditating.  
  
"Scott Summers, the chosen one. You are our only hope. You and your untapped powers are soon to be awakened. You, and only you, can stop the dark demon, known as Sun Chin Tao."  
  
***********************************  
  
Scott Summers lay in his room, looking at a small picture he held in his hand. The picture showed a beautiful red headed girl, with a shining smile on her face. The girl was Jean Grey. She was the girl he had sought ever since he first heard her voice. He cared for her so deeply, yet he didn't have the courage to let her know it.  
  
"Scott?"   
  
It was Jean. Quickly, he pocketed the picture.  
  
"Jean...Hey," was all he got out nervously.  
  
"Are...You okay?" asked Jean with concern.  
  
Scott quickly tried to regain his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me that's all."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
There was a brief moment of awkward silence between them.  
  
"Well...I'm going out for a burger in a few minutes. Wanna come with?" asked Scott with a suggestive hint in his voice.  
  
"Uh..." Jean began to blush. 'Is he asking me out on a date?' she thought nervously, yet excitedly. But before she could answer her cell phone rang.  
  
"Oh...Sorry," she said as she picked up the phone.  
  
Scott listened closely.  
  
"Oh, hey Duncan," said Jean.  
  
Scott's head immediately sunk in disappointment and frustration. He thought she had broken up with Duncan, but they were still in constant contact for some reason. Jean then walked out of the room to talk in private. Scott got up and left, feeling that he was going out solo. He ran downstairs and got his keys.  
  
"Where ya heading Cyke?" asked Wolverine as he saw him heading out the door.  
  
"Just out for a burger," he replied in a melancholy tone.  
  
He didn't stay around for his response, before Logan could reply he was gone.  
  
"Troubles with Jeannie again," said Logan to himself. He knew that was the only thing that could make him act like that.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs in her room Jean was still on the phone with Duncan. The conversation, however, had become very volatile as Duncan constantly pushed Jean to her limits in terms of anger.  
  
"Duncan...I said it was over between us!" said Jean in a frustrated tone.  
  
"I know that's what you said, but I know you don't mean it," replied Duncan with a cocky voice.  
  
"Well I do mean it! What part of that aren't you not getting?" replied Jean as her voice got angrier.  
  
"Come on, you still look at me. You still talk to me. Don't lie to yourself Jeannie, you still want me."  
  
"NO I DON'T!" yelled Jean as her temper couldn't take it anymore. "You only think that because you can't accept that I dumped you! And I only still talk to you because you call me!"  
  
"You know that's not what you want. I can tell you never meant to break up," replied Duncan.  
  
"QUIT TELLING ME WHAT I WANT!" yelled Jean who was fully enraged.  
  
"Fine, you won't admit it will you? You're just being too stubborn. You're still my girl Jean, remember all the good times we had."  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'm sick of you and your attitude Duncan!" yelled Jean, "I don't want to EVER hear from you again you hear that! I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you to look at me, I don't even want you to think about me! Can you get that through your thick skull! We never had any good time! You were always too self-centered to make them any good! Now don't you ever call me again! GOT IT?!"  
  
And with that she turned off her phone and closed her eyes in anger. She slowly got up and walked across the hall back to Scott's room, but he wasn't there anymore. He had left. Her expression then changed from anger to sorrow.  
  
'I can't believe it. I gave up a date with Scott...For a stupid call from my ex.'  
  
She let out a deep sigh and walked back to her room. As she walked she passed Kitty who was looking at her strangely, for she had heard the volatile conversation on the phone.  
  
"Duncan again huh?" said Kitty as Jean walked past her.  
  
Jean just shot her a blank glare as she went back in to her room and shut the door.  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott had stopped at a small burger place not too far from where school was. He sat alone, and in silence as he ate. There was still a deep sense of disappointment in the incident with Jean earlier. He had been waiting for so long to make his move, but fate played a cruel hand against him. Once again Jean, the only girl he wanted, was out of his reach. While he was lost in his thoughts he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw something, but it was more like someone. The figure looked like one of those Buddhist monks. He tried to look closer, but then somebody walked in front of his view and the moment he tried to look back around, the figure was gone.  
  
'Huh? That was weird,' thought Scott as he finished his meal, paid for it, and left.  
  
As he got in to his car and went to adjust his mirror, he saw the same figure again through the mirror. Quickly he turned his head around...Again there was nothing.  
  
'Man, I must be so upset over Jean I'm starting to see things,' he thought as he began to drive off.   
  
As he rode down the dark roads he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He didn't know how or by whom, but he could just feel it. The sky was cloudy and air was crisp as he drove, but that feeling of another presence wouldn't leave him alone. As he drove all of the sudden he saw the same figure as before, only this time he was walking in to the woods.  
  
"Hey! Hey you over there!" Scott yelled as quickly pulled his car over.  
  
He was about to get out when he saw a dense cloud of fog began to appear from where the figure had walked. Then he got his Cyclops visor from the glove box, closed it, and stuck it in his pocket just in case he needed it. Slowly, he began to walk in to the fog, unable to see very well where he was going. He kept moving along, while scanning for the stranger that was stalking him.  
  
"Hello?" shouted Scott in to the night hoping for an answer. "Is anybody there?"  
  
Suddenly he heard something. He looked around at where he was. He was in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. He looked harder in to the fog. Out of nowhere, he saw a figure appear. The figure just stood there, not moving in any way.  
  
"Hey you!" he yelled as he started to walk towards the stranger.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious force ripped his glasses off. Instinctively, he slammed his eyes shut. Then he heard a defining shatter. His glasses...Had been broken. Immediately Scott began to panic. He reached for his visor that he had pocketed, but it was gone too.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he shouted in to the night.  
  
Then he began to hear a faint chanting coming from all around him. He started to run, but then something paralyzed his legs. All of the sudden he felt himself fall to the ground, unable to get back up. He began to panic more.  
  
"What's...Happening," he said as the chanting got louder and he got dizzier. He tried to crawl away, but soon he couldn't fight it any longer. Then, it all went black.  
  
*******************************  
  
AN: That's it for part 1! What do you all think? Tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know. Send it to slickboy444@aol.com. Well, hope ya like it so far! Best wishes to you all. 


	2. Welcome to Taitzu

More Then Just A Leader 2  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! Here's the next part for you all! This story is another Scott/Jean story, but it primarily involves Scott. This is also another fic that has many references to the mystic arts. However, this story has nothing to do with the story line of my other two fics. This is a story for all you Cyclops fans out there, so if you like him I think you will like this story. Remember I don't own X-men in any way so please don't sue me. I beg you all to tell me what you think. I crave reviews! Send them to slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Jean Grey groggily woke up as the sunlight crept on to her face. It was Saturday; she wanted to sleep in, but the sunlight creeping in to her room from the window woke her up. She didn't get as much sleep as she would have wanted last night. She couldn't stop having a strange nightmare that kept waking her up. In it she saw Scott consumed by a mysterious fog and never coming back. The dream didn't leave her mind all night and it still haunted her even as she woke. She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost 10 AM. Slowly, she got up and to do her normal morning routine. As she sleepily walked down the hall she passed Scott's room. She looked to see that the door was wide open and the bed had not been slept in. It aroused her suspicions, but she ignored it for now and went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
"Hey Red."  
  
Jean turned around to see Logan at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Where's Cyke?" he asked.  
  
"What? I don't know...His room was empty and his bed didn't look like it had been slept in," responded Jean.  
  
"Well that's unusual, in addition his car is also gone."  
  
Jean's expression instantly changed to one of concern. Even though it seemed minor, she felt overcome with a new sense of worry all of the sudden. She immediately felt the anxiety of her dream return. It was as if she knew something bad happened to Scott, but didn't admit it to herself yet.  
  
"You mean...He never came home last night," said Jean growing more concerned.  
  
"Nope, I was up till midnight and he didn't come back," responded Logan.  
  
"Well that's not like Scott to stay out all night and not even call. I hope he's okay," said Jean still worried.  
  
"It's not like him to stay out all night...Period," said Logan, but that only concerned Jean more.  
  
"Have you looked for him?" asked Jean.  
  
"No, but I thought you could help me with that. That kid knows better than to stay out all night," Logan grunted.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Jean then closed her eyes and began to seek Scott's mind. She could locate him better than anybody else including the Professor and Cerebro. Of coarse, they all knew why. She struggled through the void of her thoughts to locate him, but she wasn't finding anything.  
  
"Hey fellas!" said Kurt as he entered with Kitty and Rogue soon following him.  
  
"Quiet elf! Jeannie's trying to locate Cyke," barked Logan.  
  
"What do ya mean?" asked Rogue.  
  
"He didn't come back last night," said Logan simply.  
  
"Vhat!" said Kurt in disbelief. "That's not like Scott."  
  
"Yeah, he never stays out past curfew!" said Kitty.  
  
"Guys I'm trying to concentrate!" said Jean in annoyance.  
  
Jean looked as if she her head was about to burst. She was trying so hard to locate him, but she still couldn't find anything. Soon, she felt the pain of mental fatigue. Finally, she couldn't do it anymore. She let out an exhausting sigh.  
  
"I...Couldn't find him," said Jean in a soft tone, which was a result of her growing concerns. After saying that, her concerns were beginning to overcome the others as well.  
  
*********************************  
  
Later in the main computer room, the Professor was relentlessly pushing Cerebro to locate Scott. However, his search yielded nothing. Jean and Storm stood by waiting to hear the result. As soon as the professor removed the helmet, they grew all the more eager. However, the professor's expression wasn't promising.  
  
"I'm sorry...I couldn't find anything," said the Professor with a heavy heart.  
  
"But...How?" said Jean, unable to accept that response.  
  
"I don't know. It's as if he just vanished off the face of the Earth without a trace."  
  
That sent Jean's mind racing. 'Gone! Not a trace! Is he all right?!'  
  
The professor heard her renegade thoughts.  
  
'Calm down Jean, I'm sure he's okay,' reassured the professor telepathically.  
  
"Vanished?" said Storm, "Just like that? How?"  
  
"I don't know...Jean, why don't you take the others in the X-van and retrace Scott's steps from last night. I'll stay here and keep trying," said the Professor.  
  
"Okay, but call me if you find him," said Jean.  
  
"Of coarse," replied the professor.  
  
Jean then quickly left to gather the others, leaving Storm and the professor.  
  
"She's awfully worried about him," said Storm.  
  
"I know."  
  
******************************  
  
In the X-van Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue drove down the same roads that Scott traveled last night. They looked along the road for any signs of Scott. They stopped at the burger place he often went to and asked for help, but all they didn't have any information that was of any importance. On the way back they took another route.  
  
"Hey! Vhy are we going this way? This isn't the vay ve came." asked Kurt confused by Jean's actions.  
  
"Because this is the way Scott went after he left," responded Jean.  
  
"Wait," said Kitty, "How do you know he took this route?"  
  
"Because I know him," said Jean, "I know he takes the quickest route when he's hungry, and he takes the scenic route when he's not."  
  
"But...Why?" asked Rogue confused by this revelation.  
  
"Because he just likes to have some time alone with his thoughts and long way home gives him that. Believe me, I know so just trust me," responded Jean.  
  
The rest of the crew was mildly amazed at Jean's perception of Scott.  
  
'Man,' thought Kitty, 'She really knows him through and through. No wonder they like each other so much, they know each other so well.'  
  
However, Jean heard that, but she didn't respond. She only sighed in admittance, knowing Kitty's thoughts were the truth. As they drove the calm back roads, something caught their eye.  
  
"Hey, that's Scott's car!" said Kurt as he looked in the distance.  
  
Quickly, Jean pulled over to the curb and they all hurried out. They quickly approached the car and noticed that something was very wrong with this picture.  
  
"That's funny, Scott left his keys in the ignition," said Evan.  
  
"Now that's definitely not Scott," said Rogue knowing he would never leave his keys in the ignition for anybody to just come up and steal.  
  
"Rogue's right, something's not right here," said Jean. "We better spread out and search. Look for something, anything that may lead us to Scott!"  
  
They could tell Jean was getting hysterical. They all spread out and began to search for any signs of Scott. However, they were coming up with nothing despite their best efforts. Inch by inch the team scoured the ground and the trees for any sign of their missing leader. Soon Jean unknowingly found herself in the same field as Scott was the previous night. Carefully, she scanned the area for anything. The longer she searched, more she gave up hope. Then, all of the sudden she saw something. Something shining near the base of the tree. Slowly, she made her way to the object. Then, her heart completely sank.  
  
'Oh no...Scott's glasses.'  
  
The ruby glasses that Scott always had to wear were shattered and in pieces. She picked them up and held them in her hands. The frames were warped beyond recognition. Tears began to form and she couldn't help it. She didn't want to believe it, but Scott had disappeared. He was gone...And she didn't know where or how or even if he was okay.  
  
'Scott...'  
  
***********************************  
  
Scott Summers was not dead. He was still on the face of the Earth. However, he didn't know exactly where. He was afraid to open his eyes, for he didn't know if he would hurt anybody. Gradually, he felt his strength returning to him. As he began to come to, he sat up.  
  
"He's waking up," said a mysterious voice.  
  
Scott then felt around his eyes, he still had his glasses on.  
  
'What? I thought my glasses were destroyed back in the field,' he thought.  
  
Quickly, he opened his eyes to reveal two mysterious monk-like figures. One was a man, the other a woman that looked about Scott's age. They were shorter than he was, and had an Asian look.  
  
"Hey! Where am I? Who are you?" demanded Scott quickly going on the defensive.  
  
"Do not be alarmed," said the young man calmly. "I see we got your glasses right. They should be a perfect duplicate of the other ones you had."  
  
Scott was still weary of his mysterious captures.  
  
"And we also got your visor as well," said the girl as she handed him a visor. Scott then took it cautiously.  
  
"We mean you no harm, Scott Summers," said the girl.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Scott in surprise.  
  
"We know much about you," responded the girl.  
  
"But...Why did you kidnap me? Where am I?" yelled Scott.  
  
Then another man walked in to the room where he was. This man was wearing a different robe than the rest. It was white with gold streaks while the others were just plain gray. He then removed his hood to reveal his old face.  
  
"Hello Scott."  
  
Scott then stood up and approached the old man.  
  
"I apologize for bringing you here in a rather unorthodox manner, but it was necessary. We couldn't risk revealing our location," said the old man with as much sincerity as humanly possible.  
  
Scott was still cautious, but there was something about this man that seemed sincere. He also couldn't help but listen to a nagging voice urging him to hear his captors out.  
  
"Scott Summers," said the man as he approached him. The closer he got the bigger the smile on his face got. "Yes...It is him. He is the one! Scott Summers, you are the one!"  
  
**************************************  
  
AN: That's it for part 2! How do you like it? Tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I crave your input! Send it to slickboy444@aol.com. I hope you all keep reading this! Best wishes to you all. 


	3. Revelation

More Then Just A Leader 3  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! Here's part 3 for you all! This story is another Scott/Jean story, but it primarily involves Scott. This is also another fic that has many references to the mystic arts. However, this story has nothing to do with the story line of my other two fics. This is a story for all you Cyclops fans out there, so if you like him I think you will like this story. Remember I don't own X-men in any way so please don't sue me. I beg you all to tell me what you think. I need your reviews! Send them to slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
"I'm the one? What do you mean I'm the one?"  
  
Scott Summers had confronted the people responsible for abducting him. They looked like Buddhist monks; he didn't feel threatened, but he was suspicious. The old man who was talking to him seemed to be the main priest of the group.  
  
"I sense that you, Scott Summers, have many questions," said the old man.  
  
Scott stayed silent, but his curiosity grew by the second.  
  
"Let me answer one question...Please come with me."   
  
Scott followed closely.  
  
"Welcome to Taitzu, our homeland," said the old man as they walked outside.  
  
Scott was immediately in awe of the sight. He looked over the streets to see many, ordinary people doing extraordinary things. It was like everybody was a wizard or a sorcerer. They made food out of inanimate objects, fixed broken items instantly, and created balls of beautiful light out of thin air. Everybody of all ages seemed be able to do some kind of magic. The magic was only one thing, the town was another. The whole place was littered with religious and mystical attire. There were temples and shrines everywhere. Each one of them decorated with golden idols and hand carved statues. The other major thing he noticed, was everybody seemed very happy.  
  
"Wow," was all he said.  
  
"Follow me chosen one...We must get to the main shrine," said the old man.  
  
The old man began to walk down the main street. Scott followed suite, and so did the other two monks that he saw when he woke up. As he followed the old man, the people of the street began to look at him strangely. However, it was not because he looked different, it was because they could sense something that he couldn't.  
  
"The chosen one! The chosen one is here!" yelled a young woman.  
  
Other's followed suite as they began to rejoice in Scott's presence. They began to chant mysterious songs in a language unknown to Scott. Scott looked at the crowds in confusion, for he was overwhelmed by their treatment. He had always known that he was far different than a normal guy. Not many other people had a couple of bazookas for eyes and not many others were leaders of a whole team of mutants.  
  
'Is is possible, that I'm even more than a leader and a mutant?' he asked himself over an over again. As he finally reached the foot of the biggest temple in sight, one more thing happened. He saw a young, beautiful girl, not much younger than him, run up to him. She opened her palms to reveal a small pink flower. She put it in Scott's hands and gave him a smile.  
  
"Please save us," was all she said before running back.  
  
Then, they entered the temple. Slowly, they walked past the decorated rooms filled with pictures and golden artifacts. As they got deeper in to the temple, Scott became more and more enticed by this mysterious land. Finally, they came to a stop in what looked like the biggest room he had seen up to this point. The old man walked towards a brilliant shrine and slowly sat down.  
  
"Please, make yourself comfortable chosen one," said the old man.  
  
Scott then made his way to the shrine the old man was at and he took a seat before him. Other monks came in to the room in prayer, and some walked up to where he and the old man were sitting.  
  
"Would you like some tea chosen one?" asked one of the monks holding a small cup with steam coming out of the top.  
  
"Uh...No thanks I'm okay," responded Scott.  
  
"Please, I insist."  
  
The monk then gave the cup to Scott. The tea had a light greenish color and had a mysteriously sweet aroma. Slowly, Scott took a sip.  
  
"Hey...That's really good," he said in surprise.  
  
"I hoped you'd be pleased," responded the old man.  
  
"Thanks, but...Why did you guys bring me here? And where exactly is 'here?'" asked Scott.  
  
The old man opened his eyes and gave Scott a warm smile. He knew the time was now.  
  
"Scott Summers," began the old man, "My name is Chan...I am a arch priest in this town. And I bought you here because you are the one...The chosen one."  
  
"I know that," said Scott beginning to get frustrated, "But what does that mean?"  
  
"Does the name Apocalypse ring a bell?" asked Chan.  
  
Scott instantly froze. He knew that name and who it was. He knew the evil mutant demon that he and the rest of the X-men stopped before. It was by far the most intense and dangerous battle he had ever been a part of.  
  
"Yeah...I know Apocalypse. My friends and I stopped it," said Scott.  
  
"That is a great feat in itself, but I'm afraid to tell you that Apocalypse is only the tip of the ice burg." Chan then had Scott's full attention, for he knew something like Apocalypse was nothing to take lightly. "You see...Apocalypse was only a part of a far greater evil that plagues this world. The core of those evil forces lies within the boundaries of our humble town. You see...Taitzu is a land older than civilization itself. Thousands of years ago the first sorcerers of our people settled this land and used their magic to turn it in to a mystical realm that has since been unseen by the rest of the world. In this realm, magic and mysticism rule over logic and science."  
  
To demonstrate his point, Chan closed his eyes briefly and raised his right hand. Soon a ball of blue light appeared out of nowhere and slowly, the ball floated towards Scott's face. Scott was mesmerized by the mysterious ball, until in an instant...poof, it was gone. Chan opened his eyes again and looked at the amazed boy before him.  
  
"You see...Everybody has some capability of magic, it's universal. However, the majority of people cannot tap their own capabilities for lack of chi and mainly a lack of understanding. In this town, magic is far more understood and the people have far greater chi than most other human beings. Our magic is what keeps the dark forces in our lands from manifesting themselves here and beyond our homeland. For centuries generation after generation have stood guard at the gates of evil to preserve the balance between light and darkness. However, that evil that we have guarded for so long, is getting too strong. And soon it will break free."  
  
"What exactly are you guarding?" asked Scott.  
  
Chan then took a deep breath. "We are guarding the one evil that can fully unleash a darkness so unspeakable, the world and the entire forces of light will fall in it's wake. We are guarding the most evil of evils, Sun Chin Tao."  
  
"Who is this Sun Chin Tao, is he a demon?" asked Scott still full of questions.  
  
"A demon would be an understatement. No...This is truly a devil we're talking about," said Chan with a hint of darkness in his tone. "Sun Chin Tao, is responsible for the creation of Apocalypse and numerous other demons like it. Sun Chin Tao is the central evil force that stands to unleash these demons upon the world. It is the center of the forces of darkness that seek full death and doom upon the land."  
  
Scott watched as Chan took a deep breath and sighed in anxiety.  
  
"We have only been able to imprison this beast," continued Chan, "But we can't stop it. Now, it has almost broken free. It is only a matter of time before it escapes."  
  
Scott then had a revelation, he suddenly thought he knew why he was brought here. "Let me guess...This is where I come in."  
  
A slow smile spread across Chan's face. "You are a smart one. You see our scriptures speak of this event when Sun Chin Tao will escape; however, it also says there is a way to stop it. You see, our scriptures speak of a man...A man born outside the realm of Taitzu...Who is the divine chosen one who has the power to destroy the great evil and bring the forces of good and evil back in to balance. This man is one with greater chi and life force than all the priests in this town put together. According to legend, when the time is right the chosen one will be brought back to Taitzu and his chi will be fully unlocked. Then, with his power, Sun Chin Tao will finally be defeated."  
  
Scott listened on at this remarkable story, but he knew now where Chan was going with this.  
  
"You, Scott Summers...Are the chosen one. You are the only being in this world...That can destroy the great demon and bring balance back to the world," said Chan with great enthusiasm.  
  
"So I'm the chosen one...You bought me here to fight the greatest evil in world and I'm the only one that can stop it. Wow, who could've seen that one coming?" replied Scott.  
  
"Don't act so surprised Scott," said Chan, "We've been watching you. We've seen what you've gone through. We know about how you lost your parents, how hard your life was as a blind orphan, and how you became the trusted leader of the X-men. We couldn't imagine the great spirits choosing a better soul."  
  
Scott smiled at their praise. "I'm flattered." He then paused briefly and let this information sink in. He didn't doubt the sincerity of these people, but it was a lot to take in. Knowing that he was the only one who could help this people, and most likely the rest of the world, he knew what he had to do. "Look, I want to help, but what am I suppose to do?"  
  
Chan just smiled along with the rest of the monks. "We must unlock your powers, we must teach you all you need to know. We have one lunar cycle before the beast is sure to break through, that gives us about 28 days. Now, what do you say we get started?"  
  
Scott slowly smiled back at the mysterious old man. In his voice, there was a genuine sincerity that gave truth to what he was saying. Soon, Scott realized that he didn't have much of a choice in this situation. If what they were saying was true then everybody he knew and cared about was in danger.   
  
"Well then, I guess all I can say to that is, let's do it," said Scott with a grin, not knowing what to expect. Always the hero type, Scott felt a certain sense of duty to try and carry out what these mysterious people were saying, regardless of how strange it may have sounded. But then again, there weren't many parts of his life that weren't strange in the first place.  
  
***********************************  
  
Back at the mansion far from where Scott was, nearly an entire day had gone by since the search for the leader of the X-men began. Despite their best efforts and a frantic search by the whole team, they couldn't find a single trace of Scott Summers. Soon, many began to fear the worst and began to believe that maybe their friend and leader...Was dead. Although many were hit hard by Scott's disappearance, nobody was hit harder than Professor Xavier and Jean Grey. While Jean was still out there frantically searching for Scott, the professor had stayed at the mansion and tried his best with the use of Cerebro to locate Scott, but the outcome was always the same. Finally, Beast forced the professor to rest. He attempted to calm himself in the library, but his efforts were in vain.  
  
"Charles..."  
  
The professor turned his head to see Storm entering the room with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Any luck with the others?" asked the professor.  
  
Storm solemnly shook her head. The professor let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You know...Scott was one of the first students I took in," began the professor. Storm listened to him intently. "He was alone, scared, and malnourished. He was the first one who I helped...And ever since then he's regarded me as his father."  
  
Storm attempted to console her mentor, but she was almost as upset as he was.  
  
"Don't give up hope professor...We can't let that happen. Scott is out there somewhere. I know it, you know it, the whole team knows it. We will find him."  
  
"I hope so Ororo. Because I don't think this team would be the same without him," said the professor. He knew it was the truth, yet cursed himself for saying it. Everything he tired, everything he had hoped was getting them nowhere. He cursed that feeling in the back of his mind that kept growing by the minute...That feeling that said, Scott was gone for good.  
  
***********************************  
  
AN: That's it for part 3! Stay tuned for the next part as Scott's training begins! I implore you all to tell me what you think of this story. So please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've gotta know! Send it to slickboy444@aol.com. Well, hope ya like it so far! Best wishes to you all. 


	4. Training

More Then Just A Leader 4  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! Part 4 is here! This story is another Scott/Jean story, but it primarily involves Scott. This is also another fic that has many references to the mystic arts. However, this story has nothing to do with the story line of my other two fics. This is a story for all you Cyclops fans out there, so if you like him I think you will like this story. Remember I don't own X-men in any way so please don't sue me. I beg you all to tell me what you think. I need your reviews! I'll accept any and all criticism! Send them to slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
"The time has come chosen one!" exclaimed an exuberant voice through the temple. "Are you ready to accept the challenges of learning your true potential?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Scott trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Then you will face three phases of training," replied Chan ignoring the obvious sense of fear he showed. "You will first learn to become focused in the arts of concentration and meditation, then you will learn how to fight in the ways of a Taitzu warrior, and finally you will learn the art of magic. Now most citizens of Taitzu take many years of hard practice to even become moderately sufficient in one these fields, but we must complete your full training in three weeks. It is a hard task, but our very existence depends on it. So let's not waste time chosen one. Please, follow me."  
  
Scott began to follow Chan as he made his way in to another room located adjacent to the main shrine. This time the rest of the monks stayed where they were and they began to pray. As they made their way through the corridors Scott continually hoped he wasn't getting in over his head. His nerves became more shot as he kept reminding himself that he was the only one who could stop a force so dark it would wipe out the world. His thoughts were still going a mile a minute when he finally got to a smaller room than the one he had just been in. Candles surrounded it and in the center of the room, there was a lone man silently meditating. He was also old, but he looked younger than Chan. Scott then noticed Chan leaving the room; he was about to say something when the silently meditating man awoke from his trance.  
  
"Welcome chosen one," greeted the man. "My name is Shintao. Welcome to the world of the mystic arts."  
  
The man then stood up and walked over to Scott.  
  
"It's...Nice to meet you Shintao, so I guess you're my teacher?" asked Scott.  
  
"I like to think of it as more of a guide," responded Shintao with a smile. "Now please...Have a seat."  
  
Scott walked over to where the man had been sitting before and sat on a pillow facing Shintao. His new "guide" followed suite. Scott watched as he closed his eyes and seemed seeing something in his own mind.  
  
"I sense you are nervous chosen one," said Shintao.  
  
"Of coarse I'm nervous...All this has been happening so fast I guess," responded Scott.  
  
"We must calm those nerves chosen one. That is what meditation is all about. You calm your nerves, and focus your mind."  
  
Scott took a deep breath and closed his eyes; he slowed his breathing and tired to relax. However, anxiety got the best of him. It was just in his character to be nervous and anxious about things he didn't know about.  
  
"You are still not at peace Scott Summer...Open your eyes," said Shintao.  
  
Scott did as he was told and he saw his guide follow suite. Slowly Shintao put both hands on Scott's head. Once again Scott closed his eyes. In an instant hundreds if pictures began to flash before his eyes. They were pictures of everything in his mind. They zoomed by at unreal speeds. The pictures were everything from his fears, emotions, to memories of his past. As he watched them, his head began to spin. He felt dizzy and disoriented, for the pictures were becoming too much to handle. He felt sweat flow down his face in anxiety. Soon the pictures began to zoom by faster and faster, making him dizzier and dizzier. He was about to yell out to make it stop...Then, all of the sudden it was calm.  
  
"Huh?" he said to himself as the pictures disappeared and he found himself somewhere new.  
  
He looked around at his new surroundings. As he looked, he found himself in a peaceful meadow with a small gentle breeze. The scenery was dominated by endless stretches of short, flowing grass that seemed to move with the breeze. He looked around to see only a couple of tall, flawless trees shadowing the sunny landscape. The gentle glow of the sun and a whirling swarm of clouds that sped across the sky dominated the sky. Near him was a quiet, calm creek flowing near him. He noticed the soft, soothing sound of the water as it sparkled in the light. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses and all was in color. Color...Something he hadn't been able to see for so long. He walked around his new surroundings.  
  
"Fear not Scott..." said a voice.  
  
Scott quickly looked around to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Who's there? Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"We are in the deepest recesses of your mind," responded the voice. "The rest of it is a jumbled mess. Here in this place, is where your inner self is at peace."  
  
Scott looked around at his peaceful setting. Here there were none of the countless complications in his mind that he went through almost nonstop. He looked at the surreal lands and smelled the crisp air. Even though this was all in his mind, it was still as real as it could possible be.  
  
"It is here where your training begins," said the voice.  
  
Scott then walked over to the stream and looked at the shining water. He looked at his reflection, for the first time in a long while he saw his own eyes. He saw the colors for what they really were. Slowly, he put his hands in the water, but the moment he touched it he felt himself zooming back. Before he could respond he was back in the room with Shintao. He let out a gasp of shock as he felt himself return. Still in front of him was Shintao, still meditating.  
  
"It appears we have a lot of work to do with that mind of yours."  
  
********************************  
  
For the next few days Shintao relentlessly pushed Scott to his mental limits. He slept no more than two hours a day and only ate small meals, but this was all a part of his training. Scott had to do many odd tasks to exercise his mind. He had to do things like balance himself with one foot on a stick of bamboo over a bunch of lit candles. He had to learn to become so focused that time would slow down to him and his reflexes would become faster. He also had to attack the corruption that plagued his mind. This was not an easy task for the corruption that plagued his mind was a result of a lifetime of mental, physical, and emotional strain. However, he was able to slowly put these roadblocks aside for the sake of the skill. And it wasn't long before he was able to achieve greater states of relaxation and focus with little or no effort. Day after day Scott had no time to rest as his mind was pushed more than his body. On the sixth day of his training he was up against the final test. This was the test that would truly test his mind for new clarity and enlightenment.  
  
"You have learned a lot Scott Summers, but you are still unable to focus your mind," said Shintao.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry but..."  
  
"No need for apologies, but we must have you mentally prepared, the evil that threatens us all is getting stronger. I sense you have felt it when you probe your mind," explained Shintao.  
  
"Maybe that's what's holding me back," suggested Scott.  
  
"No...I don't think that's it," said Shintao.  
  
Then his guide walked over and picked up two sharp daggers and laid them out in front of them.  
  
"You must pass this test before you can move on or else Sun Chin Tao will most certainly win. On the wall to our right there are two flies. Each is almost too small to see from this distance. They are constantly moving and great focus is required to succeed. Now...Focus and follow my lead."  
  
And like lightning Shintao picked up the dagger nearest to him and threw it in to the wall. He got up, took the dagger out of the wall, and showed it to Scott. He was amazed to see the fly, smack in the center of the point.  
  
"Remember...Focus, look in to your mind and find your picture, your point, your inspiration of focus."  
  
Scott took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to meditate the way he had been shown. He forced every ounce of knowledge he learned in the last six days in to this moment, but he didn't reach for the knife. Something kept telling him he wouldn't succeed at this point. He tried harder, but it only made him feel more anxious and unprepared to perform his task. He kept reminding himself what was at stake here. Scott was unable to reach that point, that point he had when he first started in the meadow in his mind. Suddenly, a new image appeared before him, an image more soothing, more comforting than any other picture in existence. It was a picture of Jean Grey, the same picture Scott carried with him almost everywhere he went. He looked in to the eyes of the girl in the picture, and suddenly he stopped trying so hard. With that image in his mind he sunk deeper in to his subconscious. And then, he found himself back in the meadow he was in earlier. It was the same calm, comforting scene as it was before. However, that comfort was added by the presence of a beautiful girl as well. Scott looked to see that that girl was Jean. He looked at her and she just smiled at him as a warm feeling overtook him.  
  
Suddenly, at speeds that far exceeded Shintao's, Scott grabbed the dagger before him and at far faster speeds, flung it against the wall. Shintao's face quickly turned to one of shock as he saw the speed of the young man's execution of the task. He walked over and got the knife and on the tip, lay the fly, perfectly in the center.  
  
"Congratulations Scott, you have learned well. You've done a task in six days that usually takes six years for other monks. Now, my job is done here. It's time to move on," said Shintao with a smile.  
  
Scott then came back to reality, this time smoothly instead of a rough jolt like before.  
  
"Thank you Shintao," said Scott with a smile.  
  
Shintao bowed in acceptance. "Now, follow me to your next task."  
  
**********************************  
  
During the night across the realms and through the great distances of the lands, Jean Grey saw images of her missing friend in her dreams. She saw similar images that he saw while he was opening his mind. Nobody else saw them but her, not even the professor. The images of the peaceful meadow were the clearest in her mind, but those images were brief and the more she saw them the more she gave up hope. Scott had been gone for a week now; the searching was beginning to die down as the rest of the team was forced to do something that they never did easily, accept defeat. Scott was gone and nobody could find him, but Jean was the only one who could see brief images of him. However, the images she saw only saddened her because she felt that it confirmed what she feared most. It was as if he was really dead...Her worst fear come to life. Yet she still held on to the smallest shred of hope that he was still out there. She found herself late that night looking out the window, hoping he was still out there.  
  
"Scott," she said to herself, "Please be okay, please come back, please..." She couldn't fight back the tears as they began to flow.  
  
**********************************  
  
As Scott followed Shintao to the next room he thought of the image of Jean he saw earlier in his mind. He felt that was the key...That was what could bring his mind in to focus. He would remember that for future references whenever his mind needed calming. As they reached the next room Scott noticed it looked more like a gym. There were weapons of many sorts around the room. As Scott was scanning the room he saw Shintao leave. All of the sudden a mysterious ninja-like warrior attacked from out of nowhere.  
  
"Stand and defend yourself!"  
  
"Huh?" said Scott confused. The attacker launched a flying jump kick at him, but Scott dodged. Then the attacker began to fight aggressively against him, but he was able to fight back thanks to his training at the Xavier institute. He still wasn't much of a match; it took a matter of minutes before Scott found himself flat on the floor. Then his attacker revealed that he was a she, and a quite beautiful she in addition. She removed her mask to reveal that she was a slightly older than him master of the martial arts.  
  
"Greetings chosen one...I am Nina, your teacher in the arts of combat."  
  
Scott rubbed his head and got up.  
  
"You already show some skill," said Nina, "But whoever taught you wasn't very keen on technique or chi, just anger and style."  
  
'Well, there's Logan in a nutshell,' thought Scott. "Well it was the way I was taught."  
  
"It's good," she responded, "But it could be much better with your life energy. You learned how to calm and empower your mind with your chi, now you must do the same to your body," declared the strong woman before him.  
  
Needless to say a week of additional training was beginning to take a toll on Scott, but he held strong. Nina was a very tough teacher and she was also a very tough fighter. This was necessary because the art of fighting she was teaching usually took years to gain a moderate proficiency. She often performed gravity defying moves that seemed impossible for any mere human to perform, yet she assured Scott that when he was done he would make her antics seem like child's play. As hard as this was for Scott to believe he continued to try, but his successes were small due to his inexperience. Most of their sessions were spent with Scott learning some of the same gravity defying moves that Nina had showed him others he had yet to see. As the week went by Scott still had to survive on minimal sleep and meals in between sessions. He often found himself meditating the way Shintao showed him to help ease his mind and regain his strength. But there was little time for that, after six days of sparring and fighting he finally felt he could show his teacher his worth.  
  
"Again!" yelled Nina as Scott was thrown to the floor again.  
  
With a grunt of frustration Scott got up and fought back again. He was lasting longer and longer with each fight and Nina knew it. His progress was impressive, but it needed to be in order to stop the evil he was going to face. With every punch his body moved faster, with every hit he got stronger, and with every defeat came greater determination. Scott was beaten to the floor once again by Nina after an exhausting fight on both sides. Both, especially Nina were nearly out of breath.  
  
"Get up," she said as she caught her breath.  
  
"You're weakening I see," said Scott with a grin knowing that must be a good sign.  
  
"You're getting better," she responded, "But you're still not ready to call yourself a Taitzu warrior. You must find a way to add your skills of meditation with fighting, for that is the true way of the warrior."  
  
"I know that," replied Scott, "It's just different when..."  
  
"NO!" she said as Scott was cut off, "It isn't any different! It's the same concept! You just need to find your key the same way you found it before."  
  
'My key...' thought Scott.  
  
"Now...Let's try it again. Come on!" she said as she readied herself.  
  
Scott hesitated however. He took a deep breath and began to fight back with more ferocity than he ever had before. Nina countered with every ounce of effort Scott was putting forth. Soon Scott found himself saying 'You know what the outcome is going to be. You know how this is going to end.' He ignored those thoughts and kept fighting. Occasionally he used his optic blasts to assist him, but they didn't help much with Nina's speed. Once again he found himself stuck, like he had before when he was trying to master the arts of meditation. This time he had no time to think and calm his mind. With each second he felt it ticked closer to the inevitable. Then he felt time slowing down in his eyes as he tried harder to concentrate on the task at hand. He felt his mind begin to race as the combat got more intense, but soon he felt his mind slow down. It confused him because he still kept fighting.  
  
He then heard a voice say, 'Free the chi within and you shall win.'  
  
They had knocked each other back yet again. Each was nearly out of breath as they continued stare each other down in anticipation for what promised to be the last fight. Suddenly, Scott began to stop breathing so hard. Then he cracked his knuckles and then lunged forth at blinding speeds. Nina fought back, but it wasn't working. Something had gotten in to him and it was driving him beyond the capabilities for measurement. She tried to fight, but it was as if she was fighting a whole other person this time. It was as if something just snapped in his brain and he became the master instead of the pupil. With one swift, unavoidable blow Scott finally knocked her down for a change. As she fell she looked back up at him, who was still ready to fight.  
  
"You are the one..." she said as she struggled back up to her feet.  
  
She tried one last attack, but she wasn't able to dodge Scott's eye beams this time. She fell back in defeat, finally. Slowly, she got up.  
  
"I guess the legend was true after all. I have never seen somebody fight with so much power and chi. I am honored to have faced you chosen one," she said as she bowed.  
  
"Thanks," said Scott sheepishly, yet still proud of what he had just done, "But please call me Scott."  
  
"You are far more than you think you are."  
  
"That may be true," he said cockily, "But I still am what I am no matter what you call me."  
  
"Modest and a smart alec," grinned Nina.  
  
"I guess," replied Scott. "You're quite the teacher Nina."  
  
"Thank you, now my work here is done and you must face your next and hardest part of your training...Magic. Do well chosen one, for you, me, and all of our lives are at stake," said Nina.  
  
Suddenly an odd mist surrounded Scott.  
  
"Oh no not again!" said Scott.  
  
"Be not afraid," said Nina with a smile, "For now your real potential is about to be awakened."  
  
After saying those words the room around him vanished, and Scott was in yet another unknown place.  
  
**********************************  
  
AN: Well, That's it for part 4! Stay tuned for the next part as Scott realizes his full potential! I hope you all tell me what you think of this story. So please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've gotta know! Send it to slickboy444@aol.com. Well, hope ya like it so far! Best wishes to you all. 


	5. Hidden Magic

More Then Just A Leader 5  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! Part 5 is here as promised! This story is another Scott/Jean story, but it primarily involves Scott. This is also another fic that has many references to the mystic arts. However, this story has nothing to do with the story line of my other two fics. This is a story for all you Cyclops fans out there, so if you like him I think you will like this story. Remember I don't own X-men in any way so please don't sue me. I beg you all to tell me what you think. I need your reviews! I'll accept any and all criticism! Send them to slickboy444@aol.com. I also must say thank you for all those who have reviewed this story thus far and I appreciate your criticism. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
When the fog cleared and the room he was in became clearer, Scott took in the sight of this strange new area. He saw that he was in a room that was highly decorated with mysterious pictures and symbols. In the middle of the room was Chan and in his hands were two mysterious balls of light. Scott watched as they floated up from his hands, made their way towards him, and stopped just inches from his face. Scott looked in to these lights, admiring their beauty, but then all of the sudden the lights forced themselves in to Scott's body.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Then he noticed the glowing seemed to focus itself in his body and slowly began to fade, but as it did, two mysterious symbols appeared on each of his hands. When the light stopped he looked at the symbols. They looked Chinese, but far more intricate. He looked back up at Chan who remained still and unflinching like a statue.  
  
"What'd you do?" asked Scott.  
  
"I gave you your medium for magic...The symbols of the chosen one, as written in the scriptures," responded Chan.  
  
Scott looked at the symbols closer. They were on the back of his hands like tattoos. They were glowing dimly as he watched them.  
  
"Now you are ready for the final phase of your training. Now you will learn the ancient and modern arts of magic. Normally it takes a lifetime, but our time is short...So we must work extra hard," said Chan.   
  
Scott let out a sigh, for he hadn't slept more than a couple hours a night for the last two weeks. However, there was still work to be done and the evil they were facing was getting stronger by the minute.   
  
"I sense you are tired chosen one," said Chan.  
  
"Chan you've got a knack for understatement," responded Scott.  
  
Chan just smiled, "Well then let's help you out."  
  
Scott looked back suspiciously as Chan raised his arms and began to chant. What he was chanting, he didn't know. It lasted only a matter of ten seconds and suddenly, a light green beam covered him and all of the sudden...Scott felt rejuvenated. That light did something, what it did wasn't clear. He no longer felt tired and sore.  
  
"Now how do you feel?" asked Chan.  
  
Scott, shaken and surprised, responded, "Well...I feel...Great."  
  
"Then I see my healing spell still works. It's just one of the many spells you can learn."  
  
"Whoa, I can do that spell too?" asked Scott in surprise.  
  
"Scott...You can do all the spells I do and then some, you are the chosen one."  
  
"Yeah...I guess I keep forgetting that for some reason," said Scott sheepishly.  
  
"Well then, now that you see the power of magic, let's get started. Your chi is begging to be unlocked and we must release it show Sun Chin Tao the power of light," exclaimed Chan.  
  
'Oh boy...Here we go again,' thought Scott with a grin on his face.  
  
************************************  
  
Back at Bayville, the search for Scott had completely ended. The whole team was in a state of sorrow. The authorities had recently declared that Scott was most likely dead and with each passing day that belief began to permeate throughout the minds of the rest of the X-men. Even with no body or any other trace except his mangled glasses that Jean kept in her room, everybody outside the Xavier institute felt it was safe to say that Scott was gone for good. The absence of his body and mind from the physical and psychic world was the grim conformation. The fragile hopes of Jean and the professor, which had remained the strongest since his disappearance, were finally beginning to waver. Despair consumed them from within. Unfortunately, that was not their only problem.  
  
Down in the main computer hall Cerebro was getting stranger and stronger readings every time the professor turned it on. Even though he stayed at Cerebro daily for any signs of Scott, now there was something new. It was beginning to get too intense to ignore. Finally, he let the rest of his students in at a meeting one morning.  
  
"Now I know you all are still weary from Scott's disappearance, but now I'm afraid something else has come up to make things much worse," explained the professor as he launched a special display on Cerebro.  
  
"Great, more bad news? I don't know how much more I can take," sighed Kitty.  
  
"Pipe down half-pint. This ain't something we can ignore," barked Logan.  
  
"I'm sure you remember our old advisory Apocalypse," said the Professor.  
  
The rest of the students were shocked by that name.  
  
"But I thought we beat that thing back to the burning pit where it came from!" said Evan, shocked to hear that they may have to deal with the mutant demon again.  
  
"You did, but it's coming back. It's getting stronger by the minute and I don't know why," said the Professor in a worried voice.  
  
"If it's getting stronger, will it break out?" asked Jean.  
  
"There's no question it will, we must watch the gates of the demon and be ready to stop it if and when it comes out," warned the Professor.  
  
"Is there any vay reinforce the gate or something?" asked Kurt.  
  
"If there is, I don't know it. I'll look in to it, but as of now I don't think there is any way to stop it from escaping," said the Professor.  
  
An anxious silence gripped the X-men as the prospect of another fight with Apocalypse clouded their minds.  
  
"Well we beat this thing once! We'll beat it again!" exclaimed Logan.  
  
"I hope so...You're all dismissed for now. But I want you all on high alert from now on and the X-jet should also be ready as well," ordered the Professor.  
  
The rest of the crew began to leave, but the Professor said, "Jean...Can I talk to you for a moment please?"  
  
Jean stopped without saying a word and turned back to hear what Xavier had to say.  
  
"What is it Professor?" she asked intently.  
  
Xavier took a deep breath, for what he was about to say wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Jean...I know these last few week have been difficult for all of us, but they seem to have hit you the hardest."  
  
Jean's face showed an expression of sorrow as she knew what the he was talking about.  
  
"I know you cared for Scott deeply, you cared for him deeper than anybody else...But as much as I hate to say it...He's gone," said the Professor, who felt the strain of saying such painful words.  
  
Tears began to from in Jean's eyes.  
  
"Scott and I once discussed what would happen to the team in the event he was unable to remain leader. He told me...That the only person he felt could effectively lead the X-men, was you."  
  
This only made Jean sob more. Not only was Scott gone, now she was being forced to take his place. It was a place that could never be filled.  
  
The Professor continued, "So as of now, I am officially making you the new field leader of the X-men."  
  
He watched as Jean sobbed uncontrollable, yet she still managed to speak. "But...What about Logan...Or Storm. Surely they are far better suited for the job than me."  
  
The Professor just shook his head in response, "No...You know Logan lets his temper get the best of him and Storm doesn't have the same tactical skills as you have. Jean, you are the only one who can be the leader now."  
  
Jean wanted to respond, but she just couldn't. She neither had the strength or the words.  
  
"Okay professor," she finally stated, "You're right...I'll be the leader as you request. Scott would've wanted it that way."  
  
"Thank you Jean," said the Professor in return, "I appreciate this and I'm sure the rest of your teammates will."  
  
************************************  
  
Back in Taitzu Scott spent the week learning how to tap in to the power of magic. Chan pushed him harder than any of his other teachers. This time there was no sleep, for magic provided the rejuvenation necessary. Scott had to learn countless spells in a very short period of time. Unlike the rest of his training, this would take more than a week to master. He learned the basics from creating his own mysterious balls of blue light, to a healing spell of his own. However, that was only the beginning.   
  
On the third day he began to use more advanced spells. He began to use spells with more power such as destructive dragon blasts and invisibility spells. However, the more powerful the spells the more it drained Scott, yet he kept pushing himself. By day five he had gained a proficiency in magic that normally took others decades to reach. Even without experience Scott kept getting stronger in the arts, yet he was still lagging behind Chan. By day seven he began learning to master exotic potions and elixirs. Needless to say Scott had many failures in this field. It was a topic he knew nothing about before the beginning of the week, but with Chan's help and the chi within he slowly overcame these obstacles.   
  
As day ten approached Scott's mind began to have bad omens of the impending release of Sun Chin Tao. For the first time he was feeling the same thoughts Chan was feeling and it only pushed him to a greater sense of urgency.  
  
"Chosen one...It is time," said Chan in the final hours of day ten.  
  
"Time for what?" asked Scott who was still trying master a few cumbersome spells, but he stopped after hearing the Chan's urgent tone of voice.  
  
"It is time to merge what you have learned during this lunar cycle. It is time to merge you mind, body, and spirit," responded Chan.  
  
Scott looked at Chan quizzically, for he didn't know what he meant by that. "What do you mean...Merge?"  
  
"You have learned the three keys towards unleashing the chi of the chosen one. All of it has yet to be released. So in order to release it, we must meld the teachings of Taitzu...Through magic."  
  
Chan then moved to the center of the room and sat. Using the magic within he opened the roof of the room so that the moonlight could come in. Slowly, the moon was getting closer to being in synchronization with the opening.  
  
"Come Scott, sit..." said Chan.  
  
Scott did as he was told. As the moon got closer towards the opening the symbols on the back of Scott's hands got brighter and a strange feeling began to overtake Scott's mind and body.  
  
"Now it's time to learn your last spell. There are more out there, but you have the power to learn them all another time. This spell will help unlock the true power within you," said Chan. "Now say the chant we've been working on."  
  
Scott took a deep breath. He had learned countless chants, spells, and recipes and he was unsure how much more he could cram in to his brain. As the moon got closer, Scott assumed the meditative state he had learned so well. He then began to chant.  
  
"Yu un tai mon gan hoo, yu un sie tan zhoa."  
  
Translated, it meant "From the beams of the moon, enlighten my mind." Scott continued to chant this phrase and Chan soon stopped, leaving Scott to do the spell on his own. This was the final and most critical test. This test would prove once and for all if Scott was indeed the legendary chosen one. The glow coming from the symbols on the back of his hands grew brighter. Scott could feel the power surging through his body, yet it began to overwhelm his system. The moon drew closer and the glow from his hands began to engulf his body. Then, finally, the moon was aligned with the opening in the roof. The light from the moon caused a flash emulating from Scott. In his mind he felt himself zooming through a golden tunnel of light. Then new energy began to flow through that tunnel as he made his way through towards the seemingly endless path before him, then it all stopped...  
  
He was back in the meadow where he once was. He looked around, confused why he was here again. Behind him a large, human-sized ball of white light appeared. Scott quickly turned around to confront the presence.  
  
"Who...Who are you?" asked Scott who was in awe of the magnificent light.  
  
"I am your inner guide...I'm here to help," replied a voice from the light. The voice startled Scott because it sounded...Like Jean. "We are in the depths of your mind now that the clutter of confusion has been alleviated. Now we can take the final step necessary for you to save your world."  
  
"You mean the merging of my three teachings don't you," replied Scott.  
  
"Yes...Indeed I do. You see your mind is the one constant throughout each of every skill you learn be it mystical or not. The clutter in your mind often impedes your thinking. Now you can truly be honest with yourself, something many people are unable to do. Your mind is enlightened, now we must perform the final task. Are you ready Scott Summers?"  
  
Scott stepped forward with a look of determination. This time he didn't hesitate, for his purpose was clear. "Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Then step forth...And accept your destiny."  
  
The light grew brighter and is soon consumed the entire landscape, including Scott.  
  
As the moon left it's position back in the room Scott was in, the glowing around Scott died down. Then he awoke from what looked like a trance. After he came through, he stood up and said with a mixture of pride and nervousness "You...Were right, Chan. I am the chosen one."  
  
Chan simply smiled, "Then the final task is complete. You've done it Scott...You are ready to face Sun Chin Tao. I only hope we are not too late, for the dark forces are gathering faster than we could have ever contemplated and the time of reckoning is upon us."  
  
********************************  
  
At the Xavier Institute alarms went off as Cerebro's readings grew worse concerning the rebirth of Apocalypse. The Professor summoned all X-men, old and new, to the main computer room. It was past sunset and the anxiety in the air grew.  
  
"Attention all X-men, Cerebro has picked up what we feared the most. The gates of Apocalypse are weakening and it must be stopped," blared the intercom as everybody rushed down and suited up for what looked to be the most dangerous battle they will have fought. All rushed aboard the X-jet as well as the Professor. As soon as all were aboard the jet, they took off and proceeded full speed to the mountains across the world. After they were on their way, the professor confronted all of the students.  
  
"Students, old and new, this may be the biggest battle you all have ever faced. I know some of you are scared, others may be anxious, but we must stay focused," explained the Professor.  
  
"Like I've said before, we've beaten this thing before. We can beat it again," said Logan.  
  
"I am hopeful that you will, but also I must address one more thing. As you all know Scott isn't here to lead you in to the field. As much as we miss him, we must stay focused. So from this point on, Jean will be the field leader."  
  
Jean listened to those words and saw the rest of the crew look towards her. It was a feeling of nervousness she had never felt before. She never once thought she could take Scott's place, now she had no choice. It was a matter of life and death now. As the Professor Xavier finished briefing the rest of the team, Jean took a deep breath. When she felt nobody was looking, she pulled out a picture of her and Scott she grabbed from her room. She held it for her own personal strength. She would need it for what was to come, for the biggest battle against evil forces was at hand. And Jean Grey would lead the fight against it. She put the picture back in her pocket and kept it there. She knew that it would help her in the battle to come.  
  
*************************************  
  
AN: End of part 5! Stay tuned for the confrontation between the chosen one and the ultimate evil! I hope you all tell me what you think of this story. So please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've gotta know! Send it to slickboy444@aol.com. Well, hope ya like it so far! Best wishes to you all. 


	6. Final Battle

More Then Just A Leader 6  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Part 6 is here of this story! Just a reminder, this story is another Scott/Jean story, but it primarily involves Scott. This is also another fic that has many references to the mystic arts. However, this story has nothing to do with the story line of my other two fics. This is a story for all you Cyclops fans out there, so if you like him I think you will like this story. Remember I don't own X-men in any way so please don't sue me. I beg you all to tell me what you think. I need your reviews! I'll accept any and all criticism! Send them to slickboy444@aol.com. I also must say thank you for all those who have reviewed this story thus far and I appreciate your criticism. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Dark clouds gathered over the normally peaceful town of Taitzu. Time had almost run out and the only one that could save this town, and the world itself, awaited his final confrontation with the evil he had trained so hard to defeat. There was a new moon scheduled for the night, meaning the sky would be in a state of total blackness. It was an omen that could not be ignored.  
  
Scott Summers, the chosen one in the eyes of everybody in Taitzu, was at the foot of the main mountain that shadowed the town from the north. He was in the same clothes he was in when he was first bought there and he carried is Cyclops visor with him, for he knew this could be the most intense battle for both himself and the people of Taitzu. Every citizen of the town cheered him as he made his way to the mountain. All their faith rested on his fragile shoulders. His destiny lay near the peak. As he looked up he stood by his three teachers Shintao, Nina, and Chan.  
  
"It is time chosen one," said Chan. "It is time to fulfil the prophecy, and vanquish the evil that threatens the world. Are you ready?"  
  
Scott just stood there looking up the steep mountain. He didn't respond to Chan's question. He had his doubts from the start, but now it looks like he doesn't have a choice. If he can't stop Sun Chin Tao than there's nothing stopping it from destroying his friends back home.  
  
"Chosen one..."  
  
"I'm ready," said Scott finally, still troubled.  
  
Chan picked up on this. "I know you are still troubled. It is normal, but you must keep your mind clear. You have many gifts, some magical and some not. You are both a mutant and a Taitzu warrior. You've been given these gifts for a reason, and now you know that reason."  
  
Scott let Chan's words sink in. "Yeah, thanks to you guys. Now I guess I don't have a choice. This evil can't exist. But still, will you three come with me for guidance?"  
  
"No," responded Shintao, "We must stay here and protect our town. Besides, you don't need our guidance anymore."  
  
"But..." began Scott before he was once again cut off by Chan.  
  
"We can't guide you anymore. You must guide yourself chosen one. It is what we have taught you and it is what you must do."  
  
Scott sighed knowing he was going to have to do this on his own. "I just hope I guide myself in the right way."  
  
"Try not to think of it that way," said Nina. "Try to trust yourself on this. One of the main things about your character Scott...Is that you aren't very honest with yourself."  
  
Knowing that was true Scott took a deep breath. "Well I'll trust you all on that. You guys haven't been wrong since I got here...You know when I first got here I had a hard time believing that I was this 'chosen one.' I'm glad you guys have shown me the true way. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Thank you."  
  
Scott gave his guides a reassuing smile. They all smiled back.  
  
"None are necessary," said Chan.  
  
With another deep breath Scott waved goodbye to his guides and began to make his way up the foggy path up the towering mountain. The rest of his teachers stood by and watched him leave.  
  
"Good luck chosen one...May your chi guide you to ultimate triumph over the forces of darkness."  
  
*******************************  
  
The X-jet touched down on a plateau near the entrance of the mountain that contained the mutant demon Apocalypse. Slowly and cautiously, they made their way in to the cave. A great feeling of darkness overcame each member of the X-men. They had faced Apocalypse before, but now the feeling they were getting from his evil was far stronger than before. The worst part was they didn't know how they would defeat the demon this time around. Finally, they found themselves in the biggest part of the cave. On the other side was a massive doorway that was as tall as a four-story building. Everybody noticed instantly that a mysterious glow was coming from the door. The glow was getting stronger with each passing moment as they got closer.  
  
"Professor," said Jean in to her watch communicator, "We're at the gate."  
  
"Good, is it still weakening?" asked the Professor.  
  
"It looks like it...It's letting off some weird glow."  
  
Before either of them could respond the ground began to rumble ominously.  
  
"Team!" said the Professor in the communicator with a tone of urgency, "I'm detecting some odd readings, there may be some seismic disturbances."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know!" replied Evan.  
  
The rumbling got worse and the doorway got increasingly unstable. Suddenly, from the floor of the cave a mysterious dark-blue light appeared. Slowly it rose up from the floor and took a human shape. It looked like Juggernaut.  
  
"Intruders!" yelled the human shaped light, "Nobody will be allowed to impede the coming of Apocalypse! And all those in the way shall be destroyed!"  
  
Then, the rumbling stopped abruptly, but the blue figure was still there. The rest of the team got up wearily. Logan rose first and prepared to attack the human-shaped light. Then, out of the ground, arose other human figures of light. Each one was identical in looks and intentions.  
  
"Man vhat are these things!" yelled Kurt.  
  
"Must be some kind of gatekeepers," replied Jean.  
  
"We can still take em!" said Evan readying himself for the coming battle.  
  
Soon the creatures outnumbered the X-men greatly and surrounded them. Shaken, but undeterred, the team didn't falter.  
  
"Fools!" said the leader of the guardians. "Do you really think you can beat the mighty army of Apocalypse!? We have powers beyond your wildest dreams! You can't defeat us! You have no choice but to prepare to serve the mighty Apocalypse in what will be a very dark future for you all!"  
  
The X-men just looked at the beings with a stern face and an unbroken spirit.  
  
"Never!" yelled Jean in defiance.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled the rest of the team in determination as they lunged forth at the demon soldiers. It was apparent that the soldiers didn't expect that response.  
  
"That's right! Bring it on, bub!" barked Logan as he launched his first attacks.  
  
**************************************  
  
Scott had finally reached his destination on the mountain. He made his final climb up on to a large plateau near the peak. Despite the tiring climb Scott was ready to confront this evil incarnation. The skies were blackened and gave off the look of a fierce, ominous storm getting ready to unleash its fury. He then removed his glasses and replaced them with his Cyclops visor. He approached an opening to a cave where Chan told him the gateway for the creature is located. The closer he got to the entrance, the more violent the storm clouds above became. He was about enter the cave when he saw a light coming from it.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Scott as he began to slowly walk away from the cave. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble.  
  
"This is it..." mused Scott.  
  
The rumbling got worse as the dark events unfolded, but Scott stayed on his feet to see what was happening. Then a large explosion rocked the mountaintop and a dark-green light came from the peak of the mountain. It looked like a dormant volcano coming back to life after countless years of inactivity. However, this volcano wasn't erupting with lava or ash, it was erupting with something far worse.  
  
"Freedom..." said a loud, raspy voice from the cave. "After all these centuries...I'm back."  
  
Slowly a figure emerged from the light. It was a true beast. It had a skeleton head and a body covered by dead flesh. It was armored all over its body like a warrior or a knight. It stood as tall as a Sentinel destroyer that Scott had faced before, but with a far more powerful presence. All around the beasts body, dark flames burned and the smell of death grew stronger. The lights from the cave and the peak of the mountain got stronger and fiercer with each passing second. Finally, the lights focused themselves on the beast and they were absorbed right in to his body. Now the clouds above were beginning to spin and howl relentlessly. Scott watched as the beast turned its sights to Taitzu in the distance. For some reason, the monster ignored Scott's presence and didn't seem to take him as a serious threat.  
  
"The people of Taitzu...Imprisoned me...The mightiest of them all. I must have my revenge," hissed the monster.  
  
"Sun Chin Tao..." called Scott.  
  
The beast turned around to where the voice was coming from, but it didn't look concerned.  
  
"Insolent insect," said the Sun Chin Tao casually.  
  
Scott wouldn't take that from anybody no matter how much of a beast it is. He then used his visor to blast the giant figure in the head. However, it didn't too much to stop the beast, never the less, it did surprise the monster.  
  
"So...Looks are deceiving," said Sun. He approached Scott, but Scott stood brave like a leader is meant to do. "Ah...So the legends were true. I recognize your blood boy, you're the chosen one that was meant to destroy me when I got out."  
  
"Your smart for a demon," replied Scott sternly.  
  
"Oh I'm much more than that!" said Sun Chin Tao with a sinister laugh. "I've been waiting to get out for centuries and I'm not going to let some insignificant speck of flesh stop me!"  
  
"I'll show you insignificant!" yelled Scott as he showed the glowing symbols on the back of his hand. Soon a white light enveloped him and he blasted the beast with the power of magic.  
  
"Impressive," replied Sun Chin Tao dryly. "But not good enough!"  
  
The demon countered with a barrage of dark energy balls. Scott used his agility to dodge them and his optic blasts to stop them. And so began to fiercest battle between good and evil.  
  
************************************  
  
"Come on don't give up!" urged Jean as she blasted another guardian of the gates with her telekinesis.  
  
The guardians of Apocalypse kept coming as the X-men continued to fight back. With each minion destroyed, it didn't take long for more to take their place; yet they fought on. Some were beginning to show signs of fatigue. Bobby and Jubilee were the first to be knocked down for the count. It took the help of Logan and Nightcrawler to help. Eventually they got back up and fought again, but slowly the minions gained the upper hand. Shadowcat was the next to sustain injury as she became cornered and outnumbered. Once again Nightcrawler got her out, but not without receiving injuries as well. The relentless assault continued as the minion's strength in numbers and fighting skill began to win over. Despite increasingly hopeless odds, the Xavier kids kept at it much to the amusement of the leader of the guardians.  
  
"You know you can't win...Children," said the lead guardian cockily.  
  
"It's not over bub!" yelled Logan as he lunged forth at the lead guardian with all his anger. The lead guardian fought back against the Canadian madman. He was strong, but not strong enough it seemed.  
  
'X-men, you can't hold out forever! They won't stop coming, you all must retreat!' exclaimed the professor telepathically to the students.  
  
'Sorry Professor,' replied Jean, 'I don't think these guys are going to let us leave.'  
  
Jean was beginning to get worried, she was supposed to be the leader and she was leading her team to destruction. She only grew more concerned as she saw her friends begin to fall faster and get back up slower with each passing minute.  
  
'What do I do? Oh, if Scott was here he'd know...' thought Jean as she kept struggling to fight off the minions. She then saw young Jamie Madox, also known as Multiple, go down. Suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"Rogue! Use Jamie's powers to even the odds!" commanded Jean.  
  
Rogue made her way over at the downed little boy. "Take it easy kid, you've done your job."  
  
Rogue then removed her gloves and touched Jamie on the forehead to absorb his powers. Then Nightcrawler ported him out back to Xavier. Rogue then began to make numerous copies of herself.  
  
"Nice call Jean, now it's time fer round two!"  
  
An army of Rogues then began to launch another attack on the guardians. This time it was their turn to be overwhelmed.  
  
"We ain't goin' down that easily fellas!" yelled one of the Rogues as she and her duplicates began the next wave of attack.  
  
But the lead guardian remained undaunted and still amused. "Fight, fight, and fight some more. You still can't stop the coming of Apocalypse. It is only a matter of time."  
  
Suddenly the rumbling from earlier began to return. This time it was fiercer than ever. The guardians then stopped fighting and encircled the gateway. Slowly, the gateway opened in fury of fire...And out stepped the demon mutant himself...Apocalypse.  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott Summers and the ultimate evil, Sun Chin Tao, were immersed in an epic battle between good and evil. However, good was not winning. Scott was being savagely beaten by the demon. It seemed that his rushed training wasn't enough, but Scott refused to admit defeat. There was too much at stake to let himself fail.  
  
"You disappoint me chosen one," mocked Sun Chin Tao after delivering another harsh blow. "I thought you were suppose to be more powerful than this."  
  
Scott gritted his teeth in pain as he forced himself up. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. However, this only drove him harder.  
  
"Nice cliché of words demon," said Scott in defiance as he got up again. "But you said it yourself, looks can be deceiving."  
  
Then with a grin on his face a red light consumed him. He closed his eyes and rose up off the ground. Then, before the demon could react, he let loose a massive beam of destructive energy. The impact, threw the mighty beast back and knocked him down for the first time in the battle.  
  
"Not bad..."  
  
But three more powerful beams of energy delivering more heavy blows cut off the demon again. Again, Sun Chin Tao was knocked back much to it's surprise. Scott then returned to the ground, preparing for his next attack.  
  
"The power of the dragon blasts...I'm impressed," said the demon, "Not may people have that kind of power."  
  
"Flattery won't save you!"  
  
"I wasn't trying," replied Sun.  
  
The next blast was diverted by the demon as Scott fought to gain the upper hand.  
  
"I won't let you out! You won't hurt any of my friends back home or anybody else in Taitzu!" yelled Scott as he fought harder.  
  
"Wait...You're not from Taitzu?" asked the demon.  
  
"No," replied Scott bluntly.  
  
The demon then showed a wide grin. "This is a good thing...Chosen one, for you have been mislead by the evil trolls of that town."  
  
"What?!" said Scott in surprise.  
  
Briefly they stopped fighting.  
  
"If you're not a native of Taitzu, then maybe you can still be saved."  
  
"What do you mean, saved?!" yelled Scott.  
  
"Open your eyes chosen one, for you have been used. I am not your enemy, I am the real force of light behind stopping the mad demons like Apocalypse." Sun Chin Tao grinned in excitement as he began to talk. "Looks really are deceiving, for you think those little trolls in Taitzu are the good guys? Well I hate to break it to you kid, but they lied."  
  
Scott stood by shocked, not believing one word of what Sun Chin Tao was saying.  
  
"You see, I tried to stop them from ruling with darkness long ago. I was the warrior that imprisoned them in this town. They cannot leave because of my spells, but I was still imprisoned. For centuries I stayed locked in, trying to get myself free. But in addition to imprisoning me, the gave me my hideous appearance you see before you..."  
  
Scott didn't believe this, but it was making too much sense.  
  
"Those little trolls have been waiting to escape, but my spells kept them here. However, they do have the ability to project their astral form beyond the town to inflict havoc. That's probably the way they brought you here in the first place. So since then they have been cursing humanity with such evils as bigotry, racism, and war. And now that I'm free, I must stop them before the full moon tonight unleashes them upon the world."  
  
Scott didn't want to believe this, "Lies!"  
  
"Really? Why is it so impossible to think that way? What makes more sense? They abduct you out of nowhere, teach you their way, and blindly trust you to destroy their enemy since they know they can't? Or is it possible that you are just being used and misled by the magic of these little demons? Don't let them win by giving in to their lies."  
  
Scott didn't say a word.  
  
"You are the chosen one, you and I have to power to defeat them!" urged Sun Chin Tao.  
  
Scott was frozen, why did he believe this monster. Was it really right to call this thing a demon? He didn't know, for he had been brainwashed before by Magneto. And he knew that it almost cost him everything. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to believe.  
  
'Scott...'  
  
Scott awoke from his frozen state to a voice in his head.  
  
'You are being controled,' said the voice.  
  
'But by who?' responded Scott.  
  
'Your chi is pure and you soul is righteous. You must listen to your heart, for it is the only chance you have at doing the right thing. Don't over think, you know what happens when you do that. You must decide now before it's too late.'  
  
'Who...Who are you?' asked Scott through his mind.  
  
'I am your inner voice. I am your own inner guide to yourself. I don't control you, only you can do that.'  
  
Then the voice was gone. All of what had been told to him seemed to exit his thoughts. He knew he couldn't listen to that, he must clear his mind. Suddenly it came to him...He looked back at the town and then at Sun Chin Tao, but Sun didn't waste any time. He blasted Scott once again against the rock wall.  
  
Sun Chin Tao burst out laughing as it knew Scott had just made a fatal mistake in his hesitation. "FOOL! You believe what your ears hears and your eyes see! You haven't unlocked the power of the chosen one! You are still weak!"  
  
Sun blasted Scott again as he let out a cry of pain from the blasts. Suddenly, he felt weak. His wounds began to bleed and his body was on the verge of giving in. He felt his mind began to race. The voices of his teachers and family zoomed through his mind.  
  
'You are the chosen one...'  
  
'It's time...'  
  
'You are our only hope...'  
  
'You have the power...'  
  
The voices continued, until suddenly they stopped...And he was back in the meadow of his mind. He looked around, the scenery was unchanged even in these circumstances. Then all of the sudden he sensed a presence behind him and he promptly turned around.  
  
"Jean!" said Scott in surprise.  
  
"It's not over yet Scott...You haven't won or lost. You have the power, it's just a matter of when and how you use it." Jean's smile seemed to give off a healing presence. Scott looked deeply in to her eyes as she extended her hand. He did the same as he reached for it. Finally, he felt her warm, comforting touch.  
  
Suddenly he was back on the mountain, his strength began to return. With a determined face and a burning anger for the demon he began to fire back.  
  
"Err," said the demon in frustration, "Why won't you die!"  
  
Then Scott began to counter with his own beam of light. It hit Sun's head on and it began to push it back. Despite his growing injuries and feelings of fatigue, he marched forward, forcing the demon back.  
  
"You deceived me," growled Scott. "You tried to fool me...Well now, no more games. We must end this."  
  
Sun Chin Tao roared in rage as he tried to push Scott's blasts back with it's own. For the first time, the demon began to loose its confidence.  
  
"I won't let you win chosen one! YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" yelled Sun.  
  
"That is beyond your power Sun Chin Tao...And the name's Cyclops!"  
  
Then, along with the power of his magic blasts, Scott used his optic blasts at full power. The demon was no longer able to counter it. Scott listened as the beast screamed out in pain as his beam finally hit it.  
  
"Mon kai shou khan! Ni sin jao tzu!"  
  
Scott yelled word of magic as the beam of energy from him became more intense and the demon yelled out louder and louder in pain.  
  
"It's over demon!" yelled Scott as he let out one last blast of energy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Light burst forth from Sun Chin Tao and consumed it's evil spirit. Like a ray of light a beam shot up from the demon and penetrated the dark clouds. Slowly, the demon rose and in plain view of Scott and the rest of Taitzu, the demon disintegrated in a burst of brilliant light...And in a flash, the evil was gone.  
  
*******************************  
  
Back at the cave with the rest of the X-men, Apocalypse blasted back all the resistance that faced him. The team tried in vain to push it back, but they couldn't.  
  
"Not this time mortals! I can't be stopped this ti..."  
  
But it didn't finish. Suddenly it looked as though the monster caught fire. They slowly watched as it began to burn.  
  
"What's happening to it?" said Jean as she watched in amazement with the others.  
  
"NO!" yelled Apocalypse, "This can't be happening! It's not possible!"  
  
Jean watched, but then all of the sudden she felt a sharp pain in her head. She thought she was having another seizure, but then she saw something. She saw images of the battle between Scott and another unknown demon. She saw the intense action and fighting and she also saw the image of her and Scott in the meadow. Finally, she saw Scott destroy the demon.  
  
The fire around Apocalypse got hotter and the flames began to burn brighter. The rest of the team looked on in a mixture of confusion and awe. Finally, after one last scream...Apocalypse was gone.  
  
Slowly, the rest of the X-men stood up, dazed and confused on what just happened.  
  
'Team,' said the professor telepathically.  
  
'Professor...What happened?' asked Kitty.  
  
'I'm not sure...I sensed some strange wave of energy blasted throughout the Earth; I don't know how but it looks like it was what destroyed Apocalypse.'  
  
"Wow," said Evan out loud, "Just like that...It's gone."  
  
The whole team just stood there, dazed and confused. They didn't know what just happened. What had destroyed this beast? Who had that kind of power? Why did it happen in the first place? Each one of them was as perplexing as the last, but it seemed that nobody could answer them. Only Jean saw the brief images that showed somebody destroying some other monster. The one who destroyed the monster looked like Scott, but that was impossible, was it? The professor then gave them all a reassuring thought, 'It's over, it's finally over team. Let's go home.'  
  
**********************************  
  
AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. If you all want I can end it here and leave the ending up to the readers. I don't have a sequel planned yet, so tell me if you all want an epilogue of some sorts. Please REVIEW what you all think of this story. Send it to slickboy444@aol.com or post it on fanfiction.net. Thanks and best wishes to you all. 


	7. Epilogue

Scott Summers, The Chosen One 7  
  
Epilogue  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Part 7 is here as you all requested! Just a reminder, this story is another Scott/Jean story, but it primarily involves Scott. Remember, this story has nothing to do with the story line of my other two fics. This is a story for all you Cyclops fans out there, so if you like him I think you will like this story. Remember I don't own X-men in any way so please don't sue me. I beg you all to tell me what you think. I need your reviews! I'll accept any and all criticism! Send them to slickboy444@aol.com. I also must say thank you for all those who have reviewed this story thus far and I appreciate your criticism. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Jubilation and joy filled the air of a secretive village atop the Himalayas. The people of Taitzu watched, as the mountain in the north once again became quiet. They had been transfixed at the spectacle as the saw the chosen one battle the ultimate evil. They saw and sensed the destruction of Sun Chin Tao. All were happy, but the three who taught the chosen one stood at the base of the mountain in state of sorrow, for they didn't know whether Scott survived the battle or not. If he indeed died, it would not have been in vain. However, that would not prevent the guilt that would follow all three of them for the rest of their natural lives.  
  
"He truly was the chosen one..." said Shintao in a solemn voice.  
  
"Yes...He was also a true hero," responded Nina.  
  
Chan didn't say anything, for he hadn't given up on the boy. He had so much to drive to survive. He had his friends and family that he held so dear. It was that which drove him to develop his mystic abilities in the first place, for he was concerned for them. The chosen one in Chan's eyes was far more than just a warrior. He was one of true purity, and purity is never easily crushed.  
  
Suddenly, a figure began to appear in the distance through the dust. The three teachers of Taitzu watched eagerly to see. The figure moved slowly as if it had been injured or exhausted. Soon the identity of the stranger was revealed...It was the chosen one, Scott Summers.  
  
"It's over...The beast is gone," said an exhausted Scott.  
  
Shintao, Nina, and Chan quickly made their way to the exhausted young man, but as they approached Chan cast a quick healing spell. Then in an instant, he was back on his feet, but he was still dazed. It seemed that he had fought hard and persevered through the battle, and he won with power far beyond his years in terms of magic. He truly was the chosen one with no more doubts whatsoever. All three were overjoyed to see that he had survived and triumphed against the great evil one.  
  
"The Great Spirit was wise in granting you the gift of pure chi," said Shintao with great joy.  
  
"And I see you have learned how to truly use it," said Chan referring to the fantastic light show he had given off as he fought Sun Chin Tao.  
  
Scott laughed at his teachers' jubilation. It was a side of them they hadn't shown in all the time he had been at Taitzu.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really owe you all big time," replied Scott.  
  
"Don't worry," said Nina, "You saved us and it is we who are in your debt. It is you who have taught yourself your powers and it is you who controls them now. But enough with the humility, I say this is a time for celebration, for the evil is truly vanquished!"  
  
"I'm all for that!" said Scott with a huge smile as they walked back towards an eternally grateful town.  
  
For the rest of the day and in to the night, celebration over the triumph of good over evil was celebrated. Every citizen of the town took to the streets in joy. Fireworks, food, and music permeated the town and it's people. Scott was the main guest of honor. Hundreds of average people came up to him and gave homage to the one who saved them all. They presented him with gifts, food and in the cases of the women of the town, their hands in marriage. In all he must have received around a hundred proposals from women of all ages and types during the festival. However, Scott respectfully declined all their proposals much to their disappointment. It was a bit uncomfortable for him to be getting so much attention. Throughout the day Scott enjoyed himself, but secretly he yearned to go back home now that his job was done there.  
  
Dusk had settled in and the night began to take over. The celebration was winding down as Scott and his teachers sought refuge in the main temple. As the fireworks exploded above them, they discussed a very important topic.  
  
"Chosen one, you have slain one of the most powerful forces that has ever existed...And you have saved both your world and ours. We abducted you from your family and friends against your will, forced you to learn our ways, and sent you in to a very hazardous battle. Yet you still helped us," said Chan.  
  
"Well...Its kind of what I've been trained to do most of my life," said Scott sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, and you do it very well," added Nina.  
  
"That is why we humbly ask that you stay here...In Taitzu," added Chan eagerly.  
  
Scott was overcome with nervousness by this sudden question. Taitzu was a beautiful town with caring people. Here there was none of the evils that existed back home. He wouldn't be persecuted or shunned. However, that did not make him forget the friends he had back home. He missed them all, especially Jean.  
  
"That's...Quite an honor," replied Scott slowly, not really knowing how to respond. "Your town is truly beautiful. The people here are so pure and life here is so much simpler...But I don't think I can leave everybody in my life behind." His three teachers showed a look of disappointment, but they let him speak. "I have a life back home...It's by no means normal and it's definitely not easy...But I miss it. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I...Just don't think I can forget about my family."  
  
He watched as his three teachers sighed, for they were truly disappointed knowing that he wouldn't stay. However, it was for the best.  
  
"It's a shame you won't stay with us...But I guess it is for the best. The rest of the world needs you more than we do," replied Chan.  
  
"So...Does this mean you'll let me go home?" asked Scott eagerly.  
  
"We can't keep you here," replied Shintao with a light smile. "You're your own person. You belong where you belong."  
  
"And you're place is back with your family...We just hoped you might be happier here," added Nina.  
  
Scott could only smile at their sincerity. They knew he was homesick, but they still wanted him to stay. There was a solemn pause between them, for this could be the last time they would see each other.  
  
"You know I'm not going to lie, I'll really miss you guys," said Scott. "You've taught me magic, fighting, and tons of other things I never thought I could learn. Man...There's so much more to learn, now it's not going to be easy without you guys helping me."  
  
"Oh that reminds me," said Shintao, "We almost forgot to give you this."  
  
Shintoa handed Scott a big, old looking book with mysterious Taitzu symbols on the cover.  
  
"It will help you learn and refine your magical and mystical abilities. This book is true guide of the Chosen One," he added as he gave the book to his young pupil.  
  
"Wow..." said Scott as he took the book and began to thumb through it. "Thanks. I promise I'll study it."  
  
As he flipped through the book he came across something mysterious embedded in the cover. He looked closer and removed it from it's casing. He was immediately taken aback as he saw what the object was. It was a brilliant necklace with large sparkling rubies. The size and perfection of the piece must have been worth a fortune. As Scott gazed in to the gems, they gave off a beautiful shine and he quickly became entranced by its splendor.  
  
"Oh...That necklace comes with the book by the way," said Shintao.  
  
"Just...What is it for?" asked Scott still entranced by the necklace.  
  
"I'm not sure really. According to some texts it is a charm of love, but there really isn't much else known about it. You can keep it," assured Shintao.  
  
"Wow...Thanks," said Scott as he put the necklace in his pocket.  
  
Scott's teachers watched happily as Scott looked through the book. They felt a certain sense of accomplishment knowing that he was still willing to learn more about the magic that he had been taught. Yet they still yearned for him to stay.  
  
"It's a shame you won't stay with us here in our humble little town," said Nina.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but you guys have already given me so much. Now I think its just time for me to go home," said Scott.  
  
"Indeed...But before you go we wish to do one last thing," said Chan.  
  
"What's that?" asked Scott curiously.  
  
Suddenly Chan, Nina, and Shintao lowered their heads, raised their hands, and began to chant quietly. Scott knew this was a spell, but he didn't know what they were doing. Under normal circumstances he would have backed away, but he trusted his teachers and he anxiously awaited the result. Finally, a small, blue beam of light shot out from the three mysterious figures and the beam engulfed Scott. He let out yelp as a strange feeling came over him. He didn't know what it was, but he remained unafraid. Finally, the chanting stopped and the lights ceased.  
  
"Huh? What the...What was that?" asked Scott confused.  
  
"A gift...Something you have been pursuing for many years now. Please, remove your eyewear," said Chan.  
  
"What? No I can't..."  
  
"Trust us chosen one, please."  
  
Scott hesitated briefly, but slowly he began to reach for his glasses. He didn't want to remove them, but he did trust his teachers. He now had a good feeling what they had done with that spell. Finally, Scott closed his eyes and removed his ruby-quartz glasses from his eyes.  
  
"Now open your eyes," said Chan.  
  
Slowly, Scott obeyed. He was bracing for the worst, but it didn't happen. Nothing happened, for his eyes were no longer so volatile. He looked around, dazed since he had not been able to see like this for many years.  
  
"You are free from your burden Scott Summers," said Chan. "You now have what was lost to you all those years ago...Control."  
  
Scott couldn't help but tear up from joy. This was truly a miracle. He had his eyesight back. Yet, he still felt the power of his optic blasts behind his eyes. The power was greater than it had ever been before, and yet it was still under his control.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say..." said Scott at a loss for words.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," said Chan, "And now it is time. You have made your decision and it is time for you to return to your proper place. You have done your part here. And now you must return home."  
  
Before Scott could respond an eerie fog engulfed him. It was the same kind of fog that bought him to the town in the first place. He felt a brisk wind in the air, then all that was around him disappeared in to a gray mist.  
  
"Thank you..." said Scott in to the distance hoping they would hear him. "Thank you for everything..."  
  
********************************************************  
  
The Xavier Institute was in a state of exhaustion. It had been only a few hours since they all returned from their battle with Apocalypse and each student was tired, battered, and beat. Some had injuries that needed to be tended to, but most retired to their respective rooms. All were still dazed from what happened with the demon mutant. It made them weary because they didn't know how it exactly happened. Everybody seemed eager to rest from the traumatic ordeal, however there were exceptions. Jean Grey, who had led the mission, sat in the main hall looking out the front window lost in her thoughts.  
  
'So Apocalypse is gone,' she mused, 'We fought and survived. How we won...We may never know, but one thing is clear; something, or someone saved us.'  
  
As she sat her thoughts began to drift to Scott.  
  
'I still can't accept he's gone. I know he was there...In some way I know he was. Somehow I know...He was the reason we won. I saw him. I felt his presence.'  
  
She didn't know if it was because she missed him so much or because she was still distraught from loosing him. It had been a month since that day he disappeared. It still hurt so much that he wasn't there. Jean felt that she wasn't herself without him. She didn't know what was worse; not realizing how much Scott meant to her until it was too late, or not letting him know that she was sorry for all the trouble that had come between them because of her fear from her own feelings. She didn't know if the pain would ever go away. She felt a tear form from that thought. As she looked out in to the night she noticed fog beginning to form out of nowhere. Like a cloud the fog began to get denser and thicker as it engulfed the opening gates of the mansion. Suddenly, she saw a figure form in the mysterious fog.  
  
"What the?" she thought out loud as she looked closer.  
  
The figure began to take shape as she looked closer. She watched eagerly as the view became clearer. Soon, out of the darkness, she saw who it was.  
  
"It can't be...Scott," she said in complete shock.  
  
Outside Scott watched at the fog lifted. He still had in hand the gifts his teachers had given him and he had put his glasses back on. He watched as the view became clearer and as the image before him came in to focus. Immediately, he was overcome with joy.  
  
"I'm...I'm home," said Scott.  
  
He began to walk up the path towards the mansion. Nothing had changed since he left. It was the same home he remembered. Even though he had been gone for only a month, it seemed like forever to him. As he walked up to the mansion he saw somebody step out. Scott looked closer to see, but it didn't take long for him to realize who it was.  
  
"Jean..." said Scott at a loss for words. It was really her, and she truly looked like an angel.  
  
"Scott!" yelled Jean joyously as she ran up to him and tightly embraced him in a loving hug. It felt like a dream, for Scott was back. He was alive and well. The love of her life was back. This time she let her tears flow freely as she held on to him tight.  
  
"It's okay Jean...It's okay. I'm here," reassured Scott as he hugged her back tightly. Soon he wasn't able to hold his own tears back either. He just embraced the feeling along with her.  
  
"I knew you weren't dead. I knew you wouldn't leave me," she said happily, "Scott...I...I love you."  
  
Scott felt a warm feeling come over him upon hearing her say those words. It was a feeling of great relief and happiness, for they had almost lost each other...And now that they together again, they weren't going to take if for granted.  
  
Scott just looked back in to her beautiful green eyes, "I love you too, Jean. I always have...And I promise I always will. I promise."  
  
After those words they embraced in a loving, passionate kiss. Neither wanted to let go for fear that this was all a dream, but it wasn't. This was for real.  
  
Soon others realized what was happening as they looked out their own windows to see their leader and friend. Kurt was one of the first ones to see.  
  
"Oh my God...He's back! He's alive! Everybody, Scott's back!" he yelled in jubilation. He then went on to teleport all around the institute telling everybody of the news. Soon, the exhaustion of the rest of the students was forgotten as they all flocked to the front to see.   
  
Scott and Jean reluctantly let go of their embrace. Soon after the front door was flooded with the students who couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Scott?" said Kurt as he teleported closer. "I don't believe it!"  
  
"Our leader has returned!" exclaimed Evan.  
  
"Heck...I knew you wouldn't leave us!" said Rogue as they all showed their jubilation.  
  
Even Logan seemed happy to see him.  
  
"Where on Earth have you been Cyke?" said Logan with a wolfish grin.  
  
"Man it's nice to see you too Logan," replied Scott knowing that was just Logan's way of saying hello.  
  
Every student and the professor came to welcome Scott's return. The professor was particularly overjoyed to know that he was right in not giving up hope. All through the joyful reunion they all had one burning question. Finally, Kitty asked it.  
  
"So what happen to you Scott? Were you like, captured or something?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah man, where did you go? Why didn't you contact us?" added Kurt.  
  
Scott just smiled, "It's a long...Long story guys."  
  
"Well we got all night kid!" said Logan.  
  
"Yes, it seems a lot has happened to you. Are you all right from it all?" asked the Professor.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," said Scott. Then, to everybody's surprise, he removed his glasses. "In fact, I've never felt better."  
  
Everybody stood in shock as they saw Scott's eyes for the first time. None of them, not even the professor, had seen him without the glasses before. Now they were really curious on what happened.  
  
"But...How..." said Kurt unable to form the words.  
  
"Like I said it's a long story, and I'd love to tell it to you all," said Scott with a big smile.  
  
Soon they all walked back in to the institute out of the cold night. Scott and Jean walked hand in hand as they went to hear Scott's story. And what a story he had to tell.  
  
*********************************  
  
AN: That's it! That's it for now on "Scott Summers, The Chosen One." I hope you all enjoyed this fic, especially all you Cyclops fans! Please tell me what you think about this piece. I NEED REVIEWS! Please post them on fanfiction.net or send them to me at slickboy444@aol.com. I may write a sequel to this story just for fun or I may add on to it like some of my other X-men stories. Tell me if you all want a sequel and I'll try to get it to you all as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading and best wishes to you all. 


End file.
